


Great minds, beautiful minds

by Fierymac



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: 6x10, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:07:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22614595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fierymac/pseuds/Fierymac
Summary: Extended steamy fireplace westallen scene from 6x10.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Iris West
Comments: 5
Kudos: 52





	Great minds, beautiful minds

“So, are you also thinking that tonight maybe we just… take it easy?” Iris said, placing her hands on his thighs.

“Great minds.” Barry said, looking at her lovingly.

“Beautiful minds.” she replied, grateful that her husband had come home to her and the crisis was over.

He leaned in to her, held her chin delicately and kissed her. The kiss slowly turned into something more heated as Iris caressed his thighs and moved her hand to the front of his pants.

“Iris! What are you-?” Barry choked out, caught off guard.

“Shh, tonight is all about us.” She said, placing a finger on his lips while her other hand continued to stroke him through his pants.

“B-b-but your arm- you’re hurt, and you had a really stressful day. Are you sure you’re up for this?” he said, concerning etching his features. Her wellbeing came first even though he was getting aroused.

“Bartholomew.” Iris said seriously, removing her hand and leaning back on her legs. “My arm is fine, it doesn’t hurt as much anymore. I want this. Can we do this please?” she pouted and batted her eyelashes, knowing he couldn’t refuse her when she did that. “Besides,” she said gesturing to the bulge in front of his pants, “I think someone’s excited,” she teased.

Barry’s resolve snapped, using his speed to place her on his lap. He could never say no to her. “Yes babe, this is what I want.” she smiled, straddling his thighs. He kissed her neck and she moaned from the pleasure, grinding her hips on his crotch and unbuttoning his navy-blue shirt while he took off her grey t-shirt, mindful of her bandaged arm. 

“Beautiful.” He said, admiring her smooth skin, glowing under the light from the fireplace. It’s been years since they got together but he would never get over the fact that she was his forever. He removed her bra swiftly, cupping and massaging her breasts in his large hands.

“Bear,” she moaned, grinding harder unto his crotch, seeking relief. He moved his hands from her breasts, tracing her muscled abdomen and finally getting to the top of her jeans. She straightened her legs and helped him get her jeans off leaving her in her underwear. He used his speed to take off his own pants, leaving him in his boxers. She straddled him again finally taking his unbuttoned shirt off, tracing his pecs and the muscles of his abdomen, her hand reaching into his boxers and stroking his erect cock. “Iris, that feels so good,” he said, kissing her passionately. He was so turned on that he knew that if he let her continue what she was doing he wouldn’t last. He stopped her ministrations and gently placed her on the floor, using a throw to support her head.

“Why’d you stop me?” Iris asked, confusion etching her features.

“I want to please you first.” He said, looking at her with desire in his eyes. He didn’t give her a moment to reply before he started placing soft kisses from her neck to her collarbone. He moved to the left of her collarbone, kissing her scar from the glass shard and moved to the right, kissing her scar from when she stabbed herself with a katana. He hated that he was too late to save her both times and now she was hurt again. Iris already knew what he was thinking when he hesitated a bit and was quick to reassure him. “Barry, they are just scars. I’m fine, I’m here.” She said, tugging gently at his hair and making him look at her so that he could see the love she had for him in her eyes. She kissed him passionately and he matched her enthusiasm, forgetting his worry.

He went back to kissing her neck, moving down to her breasts. He took her hardened dark nipple into his mouth and used his hand to massage the other. Iris moaned, her hips bucking into his.

“More, I want more babe.”

He removed his hand from her breast and placed it between her spread thighs. She was wet, ready for him. “Wow. Iris. You’re so wet.” He said, teasing her folds and rubbing a finger gently on her swollen clit. Iris moaned loudly, her eyes closing from the pleasure. He continued to kiss down her abdomen and got to her core, replacing his fingers with his mouth. “Oh Barry!” she moaned, holding on to his hair as he licked her slit. He pushed two fingers slowly into her entrance which brought out another loud moan from her. He knew her body well and knew exactly how to please her. He didn’t relent, her orgasm ripping through her “Oh god!” She screamed as the waves of pleasure washed through her. She was just coming back down to earth when he started again, this time vibrating his mouth and fingers. “Oh my god, Bear, I can’t-” he kept going and she reached her peak again moaning so loudly that he thought their neighbours would hear. He finally stopped his ministrations letting her come down from her orgasm. Her breathing finally slowed and she smiled at him, feeling satisfied.

“Wow, that was amazing babe,” she said, bringing him up to her level so she could kiss him.

“Now, it’s your turn.” She smirked, her hand going toward his cock.

It was only then he remembered how hard he was, he was so distracted from giving her pleasure. “Hmm, maybe another time.” He said, removing his boxers and placing the tip of his cock against her entrance. “Oh…” she said, understanding dawning on her. They had stopped using condoms after they lost Nora, hoping that they would have their family again. He lifted her legs over his shoulders and pushed into her entrance slowly. She was so wet that he went all the way easily. They both moaned at the sensation of being in each other. They stared into each other’s eyes, green to deep brown. Their bodies together, pale to brown, each other’s home. Iris couldn’t wait anymore. She began to move her hips and he matched her pace, thrusting into her. He was so close but he held on, not wanting to reach his peak before she did. He vibrated his cock and placed his hand between them, rubbing her clit. Intense pleasure overwhelmed her. “Oh my god, I-I’m gonna come,” she moaned. He was right there with her and just as they reached their peaks, he went into Flashtime prolonging their release. Iris slowly opened her eyes through the pleasure, seeing his orange lightning surrounding them. She could not remember ever feeling this good except when she was with him. Her was her home. Her Barry. After what felt like ages, Barry released them from Flashtime and pulled out of her. He sped to their bathroom and got them towels to clean up. He laid next to her and pulled her into an embrace, still mindful of her arm.

“Are you okay?” He asked, kissing the top of her head.

“I’m fine, just going to be sore in some interesting places,” she giggled.

“Well you did have sex with the Flash, so…” He replied teasingly.

“Oh stop. Don’t get all big-headed on me now.” She teased back, getting flustered and hiding her face in the crook of his neck.

He was about to reply when a loud rumble came from his stomach. It had been a while since he’d eaten and their activities had used up a lot of his energy.

“Pizza from Keystone?” He asked.

“Pizza from Keystone.” She agreed, laughing.

Barry came back with 5 boxes of pizza just a few seconds later. They ate and cuddled next to each other until they were stiff from being on the floor for too long. Barry put out the fire in the fireplace and sped them to their bedroom.

“I’m going to have a quick shower babe,” Iris said as she walked into the bathroom.

“Okay, I’ll be right there with you.” He smirked.

15 minutes later Iris came out of the bathroom wondering where Barry was and to her surprise, he had already fallen asleep.

“Huh, I guess our activities wore him out.” She thought, smiling to herself.

She changed into her grey pyjamas and cuddled next to Barry. She wasn’t asleep for long before she woke up feeling thirsty. She got out of the bed looking at Barry’s sleeping form and closed the door quietly, heading for the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> Iris was such an amazing badass reporter in this episode, I stan a queen. Thanks for reading.


End file.
